Wrapped Around Her Finger
by IsabelleSharon
Summary: After everyone has gone to collage and started started having families, Haruhi and Tamaki bring their daughter into the world. Much like her parents the little girl has wrapped those around her around her finger. Read and find out her story amongst others in the next generation. But what will happen when she starts high school with the rest of the second generation.
1. Characters

**_Hey everyone! Here is the character list, just ask me if you don't understand something. I actually put this out there because the idea popped in my head and if i don't write it down it doesn't leave so i spend more time on thinking about this then focusing on World debated issues. Please enjoy!_**

_Characters_

**Isabelle Kotoko Suoh**

_**Nickname: **__Ellie-chan when she was a child but took on Ella in junior high._

_**Age:**__ 14_

_**Birthday:**__ June 20__th _

_**Personality (Detailed):**__ Ellie has her parent's best traits, her mother's brain as well as her ability to notice things about others and her father's manners, giving heart, as well as his ability to impress others almost instantly. She loves her parents deeply and generally tolerates his stupidity to a point. She is generally calm tempered unless someone provokes her. Her mother made a point to make sure she wasn't as completely oblivious as her father in "commoner" life. One of her biggest pet peeves is when people treat her like she is weak or stupid. She is just oblivious in dating as her mother but charms many young men without meaning too. Also she is very good at music over all._

_**Appearance (Detailed):**__ She has long curly blonde hair and bangs that are loose around her big brown eyes. She is pretty much the same body type as her mother, basically a pipsqueak. She is really pale and her friends tease her about it some times because her skin doesn't react to the sun at all. She dresses well but not too frilly and girly even though her father buys her plenty girly clothes._

_**Family:**__ She is the heir to the Suoh business and has worked hard to be the best she could be. Her great grandmother died when she was eight but unlike her father her great grandmother completely adored her. Her godparents are Kyoya and Karin Ootori. Her father is completely rapped around her finger but she is the one generally turning him down. Kyoya acts much like a very protective uncle and will threaten anyone who has a chance to hurt her._

_**Personal History:**__ Her parents got married after her mother got her law degree. After a year of marriage her parents started trying to have children but had a hard time and had several miscarriages. She was born and raised in Japan but her father took her to France frequently to see her grandmother as well as learn more about her French history. After she was born her parents found out that they couldn't have any more children and their daughter was a miracle child herself. When she was five she got very sick making it so she couldn't go to school until fourth year in elementary. Her best friend is Hiro __Hitachiin__, (Hikaru's son) he would come and visit her frequently when she was sick. _

_**Extra:**__ She completely inherited her father's artistic talent in the music area. She can sing and play piano significantly well and Tamaki sometimes would get upset she couldn't go into music instead of the Suoh business which he thinks he burdened her with even though she says she doesn't mind. She also is very clumsy like her father but like her mother she isn't that strong but still defend anyone if she is near._

_**Host Type:**__ Natural Princess_

_**~next~**_

_**Hiro Hitachiin**_

_**Nickname:**__ Hiro-chan_

_**Age: **__15_

_**Birthday:**__ February 6__th_

_**Personality (detailed): **__Acts more like his mother then father, really not devilish at all. He is generally seen as compliant and will really do anything. But he gets upset when pushed, generally when it has to do with his family and friends. When he truly does get mad his friends call him the "silent demon" and the only one brave enough to talk to him when he is that mad is Ella. He is naturally good at school and really doesn't have to try that hard which is one thing that irritates Ella more than anything else about him. Also he is very athletic._

_**Appearance: **__He looks just like his father except he only has the devilish glint in his eye when he is mad. He is very tall compared and very well physically fit. He dresses just like his father did when he was in high school. _

_**Family: **__He has twin older sisters that are a year older. He doesn't quite get along with his father, especially when he teases people. His mother understands him more than any other family member. He plans on becoming a doctor and find cures for the illnesses, which are "incurable"._

_**Personal History:**__ Hiro has always been very protective of Ella, especially after she got sick. He usually does what ever she did, making sure she didn't overdue herself. _

_**Host Type:**__ The Loyal Knight _

_**~Next~**_

_**Asami Hitachiin**_

_**Nickname:**__ Asa-chan, devil twin_

_**Age: **__17_

_**Birthday:**__ April 1__st_

_**Personality:**__ Her personality is very similar to that of her uncle Kaoru's, she is devilish and likes to do pranks but when it comes down to it she puts her sister first. Even though people see her as the younger twin in reality she just acts like a quiet mother, working to protect her friends and family behind the scenes. She and Hiro share the ability to be a "silent devil" but not to the extent of her brother. She doesn't really have to try in school and is very competitive in dance with her sister. Unlike Ella she notices boys and is very flirtatious. _

_**Appearance: **__The only thing in physical appearance she shares with her father is her red hair and devilish twinkle. She has her mother's bright blue eyes and darker skin. She has naturally red lips and all the right curves in the right places. She is very beautiful._

_**Family: **__Her mother and father met through Haruhi as they went to law school together. Her mother is a very impressive woman, she was the youngest in her family but unlike Kyoya, she loved the freedom it gave her. She decided to go to law school instead of pursue her families business. She generally is a pleasant person but like her son and Asami can get very mad and have others know it without having to say a word. Asami is really close to her father and uncle and really want to follow in their footsteps in high school life as troublemakers. She is will tease Hiro by teasing Ella and enjoys it immensely but if anyone else besides Akiko messes with her little brother they will regret it._

_**Personal History:**__ Her parents made sure to keep her and Akiko strait when they talked to them. _

_**Type:**__ The devil twin enchantress_

_**~Next~**_

_**Akiko Hitachiin**_

_**Nickname:**__ Kiko-chan_

_**Age: **__17_

_**Birthday:**__ April 1__st_

_**Personality:**__ She is very similar to her own father, being the louder twin and more aggressive. She doesn't realize what her sister does for her and is very protective and can be very loud when she is angry. She like her sister is very flirtatious and strong. She is very competitive with her sister in dance. Also like her sister she is stronger than average high school girls. She can be blind to others feelings without meaning to._

_**Appearance:**__ She is the exact replica of her sister._

_**Family:**__ She is very close to her family very much like her sister except she is more physically aggressive when people hurt her family. _

_**Type:**__ The devil twin enchantress_

_**~next~**_

_**Haru Hitachiin **_

_**Nickname: **__Haru-chan_

_**Age:**__ 12_

_**Birthday:**__ October 31__st_

_**Personality: **__Haru is very outspoken in his opinion and really doesn't like school at all. He is probably the exact opposite of his cousin, Hiro. He can be really rude and he doesn't think about what he says. He is very artistic and is a very good graphic designer like his dad. _

_**Appearance:**__ He has the usual Hitachiin red hair but his mother's emerald eyes. He is tall for his age. He has fair skin from being inside most of the time. _

_**Family:**__ He is his father's (Kaoru's) only child. He generally doesn't get along with his cousins and they see him as somewhat of a brat. His parents say he is just going through a phase. His father met his mother through his grandmother. His mom was interning at his grandmas fashion company. His mom is very colorful and exciting, which makes him the complete opposite from his parents._

_**Personal History:**__ Growing up he heard a lot about his cousins and how incredible they were and really didn't want to try. He is very protective of his friends (Kyoya's sons) _

_**Host Type: **__Naughty kid_

_**~Next~**_

_**Kaito Ootori**_

_**Nickname:**__ Kai-chan, or Kai-Kai_

_**Age:**__ 14_

_**Birthday: **__August 22_

_**Personality: **__Kaito is very like his father in his personality. He is very statistical and very much of a bookworm. He is kind of his father's spy, keeping track of everyone else. People see him as cold but his close friends know how caring he is. His father always told him what he has to work to inherit so he works hard to make sure that he can prove himself to his father. But he doesn't act on making friends for the interest of the family business, its one of the things that drive him crazy. _

_**Appearance:**__ Kaito is a replica of what his father looked like in his high school days. Except he has his mother's dark purple eyes, he is tall and confident. _

_**Family:**__ His mother, Karin was nothing more than an accountant for the Ootori group. His father fell in love with her because even though she didn't have much what she did have she used to help out. She was always creative and smart and probably the most creative accountant out there. She seamed to be always happy and she brought Kyoya out of his shell. Kaito has a little brother, Akio that is two years younger then him but is his complete opposite._

_**History:**__ He is only a few months younger than Ella and he was born and raised in Japan with really no intention of leaving. His father decided after Akio was born rather than give the company he started to the eldest they would both inherit the business unless one decides to drop out. But in order for both of them to have it they have to work hard to keep their grades up._

_**Host Type:**__ Cool_

_**~Next~**_

_**Akio Ootori**_

_**Nickname:**__ Kio_

_**Age:**__ 12_

_**Birthday: **__January 3__rd_

_**Personality:**__ Akio is the complete opposite of his brother and father. He is completely bouncy and always full of energy. He is the one to generally come up with ideas and his brother is the one who figures out to have them done. He enjoys being around others and being active. He can't stand sitting for too long. He is much like his mother in his personality by taking everything day by day and still see's the bright side._

_**Appearance:**__ He looks like his mom with light brown hair and dark purple eyes. He is tall like his father and considered to be the one that reminds everyone to have fun every once in a while._

_**Family:**__ He looks up to his older brother but he is also considered the baby of the group. His father doesn't always understand him but likes that his sons work together bringing out the best in each other. _

_**Personal History: **__He isn't very good at school so Ella tutors him as well as Haru. He takes in education like a sponge and can be very clingy to his friends. He really doesn't history yet but will get more as the story goes on._

_**Host Type: **__Boy Lolita_

_**~Next~**_

_**Narumi Haninozuka**_

_**Nickname:**__ Nana_

_**Age: **__17_

_**Birthday**__: May 5__th_

_**Personality:**__ Narumi is more girly girl then childish but she still loves cute things as a part of that. She has pretty much the same personality as her father but a little more watered down by her mother. She can act oblivious but she notices things just like her father. Her best friend is Mitsuo (Mori's son) they have been close since they were born and she can act very protective of him at times._

_**Appearance:**__ She is a perfect mixture of her parents in appearance, she has her mother's hair but her father's eyes. She looks more like a junior high student rather than high school. School comes naturally for her and she enjoys spending her time with the younger students. She also gets very defensive when people insult what she thinks is cute. She has her fathers ability to fight and has been asked the same as her father not to do her all in public._

_**Personal History and family:**__ She has always been close to her parents, most of the time she feels as if her mother doesn't understand her. Her father's family doesn't completely approve of the way she has been raised and have pushed her hard and put pressure on her to do well in school._

_**Host Type:**__ Girly girl_

_**~Last but not least~**_

_**Mitsuo Morinozuka**_

_**Nickname:**__ Mori, like his father._

_**Age: **__17 (a couple months older then Narumi)_

_**Birthday:**__ December 5__th_

_**Personality:**__ He is in-between his uncle and father when it comes to his personality. He is more talkative then Takashi but still pretty quiet. He is known as the big brother over everyone. His stubbornness defeats almost everyone else but he rarely uses it. _

_**Appearance: **__Mitsuo looks a lot like his father except he smiles more and he has his mothers auburn hair. He is tall and strong._

_**Personal history and Family:**__ Mitsuo's parents always were friends growing up, even though Mori never really showed it he was always in love with Mitsuo's mother. They were engaged because of there parents but they fell in love anyway. Mitsuo's mother died during childbirth therefor Mori cherishes his son even more. He tried harder to show more emotion as that's what his wife always asked of him. _

_**Host Type:**__ Protective big brother_


	2. Chapter 1

"Dad! If you want to take me to school today you better hurry! I don't want to be late for my first day of high school!" Isabelle Suoh called from the bottom of the stairs.

"Ella, you're going to have to practice patience with your father. He will probably be a little irritating on the car ride." Haruhi told her daughter "Here I packed you a lunch, if you have a problem don't be afraid about calling, I will be working at home today so you wont bother me at all."

"Thanks mom!... You know its kind of funny that when I was younger people would used to tease me about the boxed lunch, and then they tasted your food. That shut them up." Ella laughed making her long; blonde curls bob up and down.

"I remember you coming home all proud…" Haruhi laughed remembering when her daughter was younger.

"Daddy's coming Ellie-chan!... ahg!" Tamaki tried running down the stair but ended up tripping down the last couple steps while his only child and wife grimaced. "I'm okay!..." Tamaki looked up at his daughter then jumped right up and hugged her tight, spinning her around. "Oh Ellie-chan! Your all grown up! Daddy can't believe it! You look just like your mother, well at apart the blonde hair! You're pretty as a princess! Daddy doesn't want to let you go to school!"

"Dad!"

"Tamaki! She has to get to school! You don't want her to be late! Get off her!" Haruhi yelled at her husband, trying to pry him off Ella.

"Dad… can't… breathe…"

"Oh sorry, hehe" Tamaki said, trying to brush his daughter's hair down.

"Bye mom! Bye everyone!" Ella yelled as she grabbed her father's hand, pulling him out the front door.

"Bye! Tamaki try to control yourself a bit!" Haruhi called after them, smiling.

In the car father and daughter sat next to each other, Tamaki insisted on driving himself. When he sat in the front seat he took on an air of maturity while Ella rested her head on her hand looking out the window.

"Are you nervous Ellie-chan?"

"I guess a little… I'm just going to be the youngest there."

"You will be fine, I know you. You have your mother's brains, and Ouran asked for you when your scores turned out to beat even your mother's scores at your age. That's why they let you skip a grade. Your mother and I have the fullest confidence in you." Tamaki told his daughter with complete confidence in his voice.

"Thanks Papa."

"And also if you get tired do not be afraid to call home to have someone pick you up early."

"I will be fine! Besides I will be in Hiro's class! He wont let me do anything too stupid." Ella told her father gaining confidence to face the day. When they got their children were being dropped off in limos and were catching up with there friends.

"Bye dad! I'll see you later!" Ella kissed her father's cheek

"Bye Ellie-chan! Make daddy proud!" Tamaki drove away watching his daughter greet her friends.

"Ellie-chan! You're here! You're here!" The identical twins shouted

"Hi Akiko! Asami!"

"Ellie-chan! Were not just Asami and Akiko, were Asami-sempai and Akiko-sempai." Akiko said

"Yah, were upper-classmen still. You mite of caught up with Hiro but your still behind us." Asami said sticking out her tongue

"Come on you two leave her alone. And you think you should be the ones talking. Ellie-chan? Tamaki-san and the Honinozuko's are the only ones that call her that anymore." A boy a year older then Ella walked up, he looked much like his father and uncle but instead had his mother's calm eyes.

"I really don't care Hiro, it doesn't bother me. Well we better get to opening ceremony! Am I the only one excited school starting?" Ella laughed very similar to her mother's, making everyone stare at her.

"Yah just you." The siblings said all at the same time.

"Don't worry Ellie-chan, Mitsuo and I came to wish you and Hiro-chan good luck on your first day of high school!" Narumi, said behind them pulling Mitsuo behind her. She looked more like a junior high student then a university student.

"Oh hi Narumi-sempai! How are you and Mitsuo-sempai today?"

"Were good except it took extra long to get Narumi up then normal." Mitsuo said in a slightly lighter voice then his father's.

"Well I am up now and I wanted to see how cute Ellie-chan looked in her high school uniform!" Narumi squealed.

"Oh… really"

"What did you guys do for the break?" Akiko asked

"Well Mitsuo and I stayed here and trained with dad and Takashi-san"

"What about you guys?" Mitsuo asked

"Well we went to France with Ellie-chan. We got some major shopping done while Hiro carried our bags."

"Yah, it was fun. At least I got to see my grandparents." Ella said walking toward the opening ceremony room.

"How was Tamaki-san this morning?"

After opening ceremony they all left for their respective classes, Hiro and Ella had only been there a few times before with Tamaki as he took over as chairman. Ella couldn't believe she was walking around the same place that her parents had been several years before.

"Ella? Are you nervous?" Hiro asked

"Yah, a bit… but as long as I work hard it doesn't matter. Plus I have you to be with me, this year is going to awesome." Ella said getting excited

"Yah, just don't push yourself too hard…"

"Hiro, like I told everyone else I will be fine."

"Okay, just saying… How was your dad this morning."

"The usual on the first day of school. _'Ellie-chan you look just like a little princess! Just like your mother! I cant believe it!' _he can be really annoying but its kind of funny at times when he acts like that."

"Yah, well were here. Ready?"

"Yup!"

When they walked in there was a wave of,

"Hey, Hitachiin!"

"Look its Hiro!"

"How was your break Hiro?"

"Hey everyone, I want to introduce my friend who is a new student, Suoh Isabelle" 

"Hi everyone!" Ella said bowing respectively "You all can just call me Ella like everyone else. I'm really glad to get to know all of you!"

"Yes, Ms. Suoh is joining us as she jumped a grade and I expect all of you to be respectful to her." The teacher said right behind everyone. "Now everyone take your seats and lets go over class." Through out the class Ella took notes and paid attention but she could hear the whispers through the class.

"_I heard that her father paid the teachers off to get here."  
_

"_Wasn't her mom born a commoner?"_

"_I heard that her mom just married Suoh for the money."_

"_**I heard she worked hard to live up to her parents and learn to take care of the Suoh Company. Also that her mom is currently ranked the best lawyer in Japan."**_ She heard Hiro whisper and she couldn't help smile a little at the way he defended her.

After class the six of them got back together and walked around the school.

"I think our parents club room was over here! Music room 3" Narumi said happily

"Wow it's a bit freaky looking." Akiko whimpered a little at the aged, cracked door.

"So weird… I wonder if there are ghosts in there?" Asami asked

"Yah well I guess there is only one way to find out." With that Ella pushed the doors open to show the room where their parents spent so much time with cobwebs and dust all over. But underneath it all was beautiful furniture and tea sets. Ella ran over to the window and pulled the curtains back to get more light in the dark room. When she did that she found the beautiful old piano. When she went to press a key she found it was horribly off tune.

"Wow, our parents spent all that time in here and now it's so dirty. It feels like kind of a waste." Hiro pointed out

"Yah, I was looking at the photos and even Kyoya-san smiled in some of them."

"It would be wonderful if we could make people happy like that."

"Guys I have an idea!" Ella said excitedly

"What?"

" Why don't we reinstate the host club?"

"No." Mitsuo and Hiro said at the same time

"Why? Our parents did it!"

"Well… just no… Mitsuo and I are the only guys in our little group." Hiro pointed out

"Oh! I didn't mean it literally, I mean it's more of a hang out for the students of Ouran to take a little brake from their lives and become teenagers. Have sort of a café with people coming and going, just having a good time! Our parents helped people why don't we?" Ella asked in a way very similar to her father, the way that nobody could say no too.

"As long as we don't have to have a fake romance, I'm in." Hiro said, smiling at Ella putting his hand over hers.

"Were in all the way! It will give us more opportunities to pull pranks." The twins said in unison putting their hands in.

"I'm in! As long as we can have cute things around." Narumi giggled as she put hers in.

"I better be in or you guys mite just make a fool of yourself." Mitsuo said smiling.

"Alright!" Ella said excitedly

"The chairman Suoh should say yes instantly." Narumi said optimistically.

"Well now we have to do the hard part, getting it approved by the chairman's adviser…" Hiro said grimacing

"Kyoya-san." They all said grimacing.

"Well guys Uncle Kyoya isn't that bad…"

"Oh really then you ask him!" Akiko said

"He rarely turns you down…" Asami said

"But… uh…Fine! He was going to come over for dinner so I'll ask him then."

"Alright, well our car is here we'll see you later! Good luck!... come on Hiro!"

"Bye guys!" Mitsuo and I have to pick up our dad's from the airport.

"Bye! Lets meet up here same time tomorrow with the answer. Uncle Kyoya should be fine with us starting the club."

_**~That Evening~**_

"No." Kyoya said looking at his goddaughter

"Uncle Kyoya! Why?"

"Yes Kyoya why? I think it's a wonderful idea for my little girl following in her father's footsteps." Tamaki said as if he was almost in his dream world again.

"I don't see the problem with it." Haruhi said a little confused

"Yes I'm sure you do but think about it, Isabelle a hostess? Would you really want your daughter in that situation?" Kyoya said matter-of-factly

"According to my statistics Uncle Tamaki, boys would confess their undying love to Ella at lease once every two weeks." Kaito said writing numbers down in a little book, pushing his glasses up.

"Yes, but you forgot to figure in the silent beast (Hiro), that should keep it down a bit." Karin said laughing a bit with Haruhi

"Ah! I never thought about that! What were you thinking Ellie-chan!" Tamaki said running over to his daughter, and smothering her again.

"That is why you have me as your adviser Tamaki, you don't think about those things."

"Dad…get off of me!" Ella shouted getting out of her father's embrace, "Its not exactly like that kind of club! It has nothing to do with romance, and I don't know where you get your statistics Kaito but I'm sure they are completely all wrong."

"She is just as clueless as Haruhi." Kyoya said to his wife making her smile.

"This club is just more of a place that people can escape their families for a while, be teenagers… Look, you guys had a club like this when you were in high school and it made a complete difference in all of you. You are still friends today, and you helped people along the way. Made them smile, that's all we want to do." Ella said in a more serious tone "That's what you all taught us to do." She smiled, with the perfect combination of her parent's way of touching people.

"I guess I cannot say no… but you will have reports to me on what you do and what goes on."

"Really? Thanks so much!" Ella said bowing gratefully "Papa?" everyone turned to look at Tamaki who was staring at his daughter in disbelief.

"I guess since Kyoya says its okay, I'm okay."

"Merci papa! Je vous remercie! Je vous remercie!" (Thank you daddy! Thank you! Thank you!) Ella ran for her father giving him a big hug. "You wont regret it all! I promise!"

"You better go tell everyone, its approved. I will give you the paperwork tomorrow."

"Thanks again!" Ella left running to text her friends. 

"_Welcome to the club!"_ she sent it out to everyone that had been there that afternoon. She couldn't wait to see everyone the next day.


	3. Chapter 2

The next morning there was an excitement among the members of the new club. Everyone was jumping with excitement even Tamaki had gotten back in his usual lively self. Ella had brought some old albums for ideas of how the room was suppose to look like.

"Hey! Ella, were over here!" Hiro yelled to her, beckoning her over

"Hey guys! I guess this is everyone. So I was thinking in our free time we can look at these albums and try to get an idea for a schedule of what we want to do." Ella said handing the albums out "They mostly had different themed tea parties, I think something along that line will do…"

"Oh, look our little Ellie-chan already has us doing work…" Narumi said with a giggle.

"Wow! The girls had to wear that!" Asami exclaimed pointing to one of the girls in the photo.

"I those should be the outfit you were if you go to detention, no one would put a toe out of line if that was the case." Akiko said laughing. "I will never complain about our uniforms again."

Looking down at the uniform the school adapted after Tamaki became chairman, Haruhi and the twins had taken it upon themselves to change the girl's uniform. It was a high waist, dark blue skirt that cut off right above the ankles with a white button up white shirt that tucked into the shirt. It was good looking on anyone; Hikaru and Kaoru had really done a good job designing them.

"Well that's not exactly what I was…" Ella started to say.

"We know, look at it for ideas for a schedule." Akiko said dismissively

"Don't worry Ellie-chan! We will work hard to make this a success! Don't you think Mitsuo?"

"We will make sure it works out." Mitsuo said in his deep voice patting Ella on the head

"Thanks guys… oh we better get going that's the warning bell." She said blushing slightly. "Come on Hiro" Ella grabbed Hiro's hand and started pulling him along side her.

Generally Ella loved class…well, she loved learning. Many of her tutors when she was young called her a sponge that soaked it all up. But today was difficult as he thoughts drifted from the lesson onto the club. What if it didn't work? What ifshe failed and her parents were disappointed in her? If she can't get a club to work how can she dream to be control of a huge company?

"Excuse me, Suoh? What did Shakespeare mean by this specific paragraph?"

"Oh, sorry… um…" She worked hard to try to stay focused. At three o'clock she and Hiro walked to music room #3.

"Don't stress about it, we making this club so we can relax. It's for fun. Nobody is depending on you to be perfect here. This is the place were we can make mistakes." Hiro told her.

"Sorry what?" Ella asked not really hearing what he had said.

"I said," Hiro turned her so she would face him lifting her chin so he could look into her eye's, "Stop worrying, we building this club so we can escape for a little while." At that point he was blushing a small bit, while she was just as clueless as her mother about the space.

"Your right, if I stress about it then it will stress everyone out." She smiled up at him with a small laugh.

"That's not what I…" 

"You! Space! Daddy says space!" the two looked over to see Tamaki storming at the two and run right through them. "New club rule! All boys have to be at least five feet away from my daughter at all times. This is my little girl only! No one can take her from me!" Tamaki said pulling his daughter into a tight embrace pushing Hiro away from them with his foot.

"Papa! Vous ne pouvez pas faire ça! Comment suis-je censé faire des amis avec quelqu'un? " _(Dad! You can't do that! How am I supposed to make friends with anyone?) _Ella yelled at her father

"Tamaki, really you idiot. If you make that a rule then you have to be five feet away from Isabelle as well." Kyoya said pushing up his glasses.

"Oui papa! Donc, votre freinage votre nouvelle règle en ce moment." _(Yah dad! So you're breaking your new rule right now.)_ Ella said pulling herself away from her father.

"Daddy takes it back! Daddy takes it back!"

"Thank you Uncle Kyoya… why are you two here?"

"Well besides if you the paperwork for the club we had the room cleaned to perfection all last night and this morning. We were inspecting it; I think you all will like it. Mitsuo, Narumi, Asami, and Akiko are all in there already. Why don't you go in?" Kyoya said leading them into the room that was now put back in its former glory.

"We even had the piano tuned." Tamaki whispered into his daughter's ear as her expression turned into that of excitement.

"Thank you so much Uncle Kyoya! Papa! I think I am going to look around…" Ella said almost running to the newly tuned, beautiful, white piano. She pressed a white key and it sounded like honey to the ears. She sat down and started playing a piece from memory.

"Ah, I believe this is the one you played for my family (_Nocturne pour Tamaki_)? So you taught your daughter it? She plays just as beautifully as you."

"She asked for my one of my favorites, and this one helped me get a best friend. It's now one of her favorites."

Tamaki smiled looking at his daughter's peaceful face while playing. Kyoya smiled as well, looking around the room, the twins were completely silent just staring at the girl and the piano. Narumi leaned against Mitsuo with tears in her eyes while Mitsuo just listened. Hiro stood in front of the two men, Kyoya could tell by his stance he was smiling. Actually you couldn't hear anything but the beautiful piano. When Ella finished her song she looked up and around at the room and started to notice peoples faces.

"What's with the faces? I was just checking if the piano was well tuned." Rubbing her arm, her cheeks turning pink.

"You have just played everyone speechless, like always." Tamaki said patting his daughter head smiling, Ella smiled back. After a moment everyone seamed to go back to what they were doing before.

"Here are your papers, just have them in by tomorrow morning." Tamaki said handing the papers over.

"Okay, bye!"

"Bye, we will be coming back to inspect the club every now and then." Kyoya said with one of his scarier smiles

"Alright everyone time for the first order of business, we have to have a name." Ella said looking at the paperwork.

"Well Asami and I were thinking and thought that we call it the Host Club Revived. I mean we can do basically what our parents did, having tea parties and things." Akiko said looking around the room.

"Host club revived? I like it but what do you guys think?" Ella asked around.

"I like it." Hiro said

"I think it sounds cute!" Narumi giggled 

"It's good." Mitsuo said.

"Alright, now what are we doing exactly?" Ella asked writing on the peace of paper, "Did you guys get a chance to look at the albums?"

"Well, Akiko and I were thinking about a ball, we would have to make sure there were plenty of boys there to cover for the girls. We also would want to design the clubs clothes too!" Asami said.

"I was thinking we could do some cosplay?" Mitsuo suggested

"Well our parents did child games like capture the flag and stuff. Why don't we do that too?" Hiro said

"But we need to have elegant tea parties and maybe a day just for the girls." Narumi suggested.

"So basically everything" Ella said listing them down in a notebook

"So what's the goal? I mean it seams to be to get away from life but is that just it?" Mitsuo asked

"Well definitely fun." Akiko and Asami said together 

"Yes, but more than that?" Ella said absentmindedly biting on the end of her pencil.

"Yah, Mitsuo's right. If were going to have a club we have to have some kind of goal."

"Well we don't know." Akiko and Asami said together.

"Ella, it was your idea to build the club so what do you think?" Narumi asked

"What do I think… I think it should be to make everyone smile. To be able to enjoy each other's time while were still in high school. Take a few hours to just be ourselves." Doesn't that sound about right?"

"Yup, as long as were all in agreement."

"That sounds great!… um how are we going to afford all of the plans? We can't exactly charge the people who come in and I don't really want to go off of our parent's money. It would just be a hindrance to what we are trying to do." Ella said looking at the paper.

"Don't worry about that, Mitsuo and I will deal with the fundraising. We will figure out ways." Narumi said

"Yah, and Asami and I can do the website. Uncle Kaoru said he would buy us one a while back to use for anything we wanted and we haven't needed one before now." Akiko said 

"I can do the work out the kinks in the budget and itinerary. I'm always doing that with my mom anyway." Hiro said

"So what am I going to do?" Ella asked

"Isn't that obvious?" Narumi asked

"Yah I mean you're the one who had the idea." The twins said together

"You really are the one who see's the little details." Mitsuo said reasonably 

"What?" 

"They are saying we want you as the president." Hiro pointed out, "Gosh, you can sure act like a dummy." Hiro said, smiling

"Hey! But really, me? But I'm the youngest of everyone."

"And so what does that make? You will be in the club longer?" Akiko asked

"You are a good leader." Narumi said

"Your job is to keep us on our goal. You notice things about other people that we just don't see." Asami said

"Alright all in favor as Ellie-chan our president say Suoh!" Narumi shouted

"Suoh!" Everyone else replied.

"Alright give me that paper." Hiro grabbed the paper from Ella, putting her as the president and himself as the vice president.

"We should schedule our first meeting next week. If you guys think that would be enough time." Ella said

"Sounds good! Should we just to a normal tea party?" Mitsuo asked

"Normal! Mitsuo, how many times have I told you? I. don't. do. Normal. I do cute! See like Ellie-chan!" Narumi squealed, pulling Ella in front of her.

"What about us Narumi-sempai?" Akiko and Asami said, gripping each other's hands, their faces together (so much like their father and uncle).

"You two are trouble makers, definitely not as cute as Ellie-chan."

"Tea party is great then!" Ella said laughing a bit awkwardly as the clock rung. "It looks like the time is up for now. See you guys all later!"

"Hey, Ella? We should get together to go over what were going to do specifically and the budget for everything." Hiro told her as everyone else left

"Good idea, could you come over this weekend? Mom has it off and she always loves seeing you."

"Okay, sure."

The week went by as the Host Club Revived worked on getting ready for their first big event. They were telling everyone they possibly could, until the ways to raise money came around they all put in their allowances, while Kyoya and Tamaki both gave in some ideas for raising money.

The weekend had finally arrived; Hiro was standing right outside Suoh home like he did when he was a child. As he wrung the doorbell he could here two people running around.

"Coming!...ah!" He heard a loud thump and the door opened to a pink faced Ella, a few locks of golden hair were falling out of her ponytail. She was wearing a sleeveless button up shirt that tucked into some denim capris. "Hi Hiro, sorry I was just going over some numbers and a rough schedule."

"I heard a loud noise are you okay?" Hiro said trying not to laugh.

"Hey! That's not funny… I'm fine just skipped the last step."

"Where is everyone?" Hiro asked coming in, noticing that there were no maids there.

"Oh, on Saturday's and Sunday's everyone gets off to do whatever. Mom, Dad, and I do all the chores those two days. Since there's only three of us it usually works out." Ella said leading them to the living room.

"Oh, Hi Hiro!" Haruhi called taking a basket of clothes upstairs

"Hi, Haruhi-san!"

"We better get to work, there's a lot to be done."

"Oh yah, I came up with a list of things that we will need for this term."

"So did I, so we can just put them together and come up the budget…"

Haruhi smiled at the two, they had been best friends since they were able to say each other's names. She left them to work on the club, when she walked past her husband's office she found him hard at work. His face was that of a responsible husband and father, he hadn't changed much overall in his looks just a bit thinner hair and a few barely visible wrinkles around his mouth from where he would smile. She fell more in love with him everyday.


End file.
